The University of Missouri-Kansas City School of Medicine (UMKC) and the Jawaharlal Nehru Medical College (JNMC) are partnering medical schools with missions consistent with the goal of the Global Network for Women's and Children's Health Research to expand scientific knowledge relevant to improving health outcomes for women and children in developing countries. The partnering institutions have the following long-term objectives for the UMKC-JNMC Research Unit:: To maintain operation of the UMKC-JNMC Global Network for Women's and Children's Health Research Unit based at JNMC as a sustainable research infrastructure with public health intervention capabilities, To continue the engagement of the UMKC-JNMC Research Unit in the National Institutes of Health's Global Network for Women's and Children's Health Research, thereby strengthening international collaborative research arrangements that focus on leading causes of morbidity and mortality in pregnancy and early childhood and building the evidence base for sound clinical, programmatic and policy decisions related to maternal and infant health in developing countries. During the proposed term of this project the UMKC-JNMC Research Unit shall have these specific aims: To design, develop, and conduct multiple simultaneous common clinical trials for the purpose of contributing to the evidence base necessary to reduce risks for mothers, neonates, infants and young children of developing countries, and To collaboratively implement and evaluate evidence-based health interventions and pertinent formative and translational research studies Continued participation in Global Network activities will strengthen the capabilities of the Research Unit and enable it to remain an effective means for JNMC to facilitate formulation of policy and programs in India that are designed to improve maternal, neonatal, infant and childhood health outcomes.